


Family Ties

by girlwonder8



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Multi, Protective Batfamily (DCU), daddy bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: Damian misses Bruce. Big Bro Dick to the rescue.
Kudos: 41





	Family Ties

**DICK’S POV**

“Come on Dami you’re gonna be late” Dick shouted from downstairs

“Do I really have to go to that stupid gala?” he heard Dami answer from his room.

“ Don’t call it stupid. You’re the blood son remember?” he replied.

Damian didn’t answer. Dick looked at his watch mentally telling himself “we really are gonna be late if we don’t leave now. Seriously, what’s taking Dami so long? Without hesitation, he opened the door and found Damian struggling to pu this tie while a video on how to put your tie on is playing on his phone.

“Come on, let me help you.” Dick remarked smirking. Damian looked pissed, he noted so he continued saying, “What’s with the pout there Dami?”

Damian then burst into tears letting his face rest on Dick’s shoulder who was then kneeling in front of him. He couldn’t deny how surprised he was since it was the first time he saw Damian in that state. He never thought of any of his brothers breaking down that way considering that they were all trained by Bat himself plus, Damian spent his younger years training to be a heartless assassin, so he couldn’t blame him. Dick corrected himself on this. If there can be anyone who understood Damian, it should be him. Yes, his brother might have displayed his strong and short-tempered side most of the time but it’s not an excuse to expect him to be like this all the time. The kid’s been through enough and he’s still a teenager who just lost his father. He has just began living when he moved in with Bruce. Dick reminded himself how he promised to be a fun big brother to every little brother introduced to him. He was about to say something when Damian spoke, tears still falling from his eyes.

“Mother and grandfather never taught me these things. They never taught me to ride a bike, fly a kite and play basketball. All they taught me was hate, revenge and control. The stuff that kids my age do? Never. When I lived here with father and he allowed me to do these things, I never felt more alive in my life. But now that he is gone, I think I’m dead also.”

Dick finished the knot and fixed Damian’s clothes.

“You’re very lucky your father was able to tie yours, Grayson” Damian uttered.

“Well, you’re wrong about that Dami. My father didn’t have this chance also. Being acrobats, we don’t really wear suits and ties and all and I wasn’t able to attend weddings nor funerals when my folks were still alive. Mine didn’t teach me also.” Dick explained.

“Oh, I’m thought…” Damian muttered.

Dick stopped him with “but yours did.” Smiling

And you know what he told me? “You gonna need to learn this stuff so you could teach it to your son someday.”

He ruffled Damian’s hair and went to the car.

==================================================

**FLASHBACK**

**BRUCE’S POV**

While tying a sobbing Dick’s tie before he went to his homecoming.

“Stop crying now, champ and focus on how I do this. You’ll have to learn this so you could teach you son someday.”

Bruce finished the last knot. “There. All done. I’ll wait for you downstairs ok?”

He left Dick’s room remembering his Dad’s words when he was to attend his first Wayne Foundation Gala “Focus now, son. Look how I do this, you’ll need to know so you could teach it to your son someday.”


End file.
